


Midori Itsiiyusdi Ntsuab Emerald

by lilizwingli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Началось все с носков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midori Itsiiyusdi Ntsuab Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midori Itsiiyusdi Ntsuab Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406368) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



> **Переведено в подарок Шоне :3**
> 
>  
> 
> Название фика:  
> Midori (пер. с яп. "зеленый")  
> Itsiiyusdi (пер. с чероки "зеленый")  
> Ntsuab (пер. с хмонгского "зеленый")  
> Emerald (пер. с англ. "изумрудный")
> 
> [**Also you can find fic here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4538714)

Началось все с носков.

Стив пригласил всех обедать на свой этаж в Башне Мстителей, обещав, что не будет ничего изысканного. Гамбургеры, хот-доги, попкорн и приятная атмосфера — никакого беспокойства о спасении мира. Брюс полагал, что Стив также хотел продемонстрировать всем — и себе в том числе — что он адаптировался к современному миру. Вслух, конечно, Беннер этого не произнес, просто принял приглашение и старался не мешаться под ногами, как только пришел на обед.

Пока Брюс аккуратно пробирался в гостиную, Тони зашел туда в своей манере — плюхнулся на стул и закинул ноги на стол.

Благодаря этому Брюс и заметил зеленые носки Тони. Обычно носки его мало волновали, но… _зеленые_. Зеленые как Халк. Брюс узнает этот оттенок везде, и каким-то образом Тони подобрал носки точно такого же цвета. Такое не могло не привлечь его внимание.

— Ноги с моего стола, — сказал Стив, взяв тарелку со съеденными хот-догами, чтобы унести ее на кухню.

Тони наклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть на Стива из-под очков. — Извини, конечно, но раз я плачу за здание и все, что внутри него, при этом за аренду никто деньги не отдает… Делаем выводы: этот стол _мой_.

Наташа бросила на Тони оценивающий взгляд. — Если ты не взимаешь арендную плату, тогда что Щ.И.Т. получает каждый месяц?

Тони отмахнулся, затем потянулся за горстью чипсов. — Я не требую с вас арендной платы. А Щ.И.Т. пусть укусит мой блестящий металлический зад.

— Мой дом — мой стол, — сказал Стив и отодвинул ноги Тони. — Ноги на пол.

— Хочешь покомандовать даже вне битв? — спросил Тони, затем сел как надо. — Потому что звучит именно так.

Носков больше не было видно, и Брюс убедил себя, что Тони выбрал такой цвет случайно.

***

А потом был пиджак.

Брюс мог и не заметить. Издалека казалось, что штаны с пиджаком чисто черные. Но как только Тони торопливо, разговаривая по телефону («Это _моя компания_ , Пеппер, они не могут начать без меня».), пробежал мимо Брюса, чтобы забрать ключи со стола в лаборатории, Брюс понял, что пиджак не просто черный — он в полоску. Тонкую. Линии настолько узкие, что их едва различишь. Но при ближнем рассмотрении Брюс заметил их.

Они были такого же зеленого цвета, как и носки.

***

У Брюса глаз был наметан на все зеленое, это факт. Винить его в этом не было смысла — все предельно ясно. Однако он замечал на Тони что-то зеленое только потому, что специально высматривал этот цвет в его одежде. Он _заставлял_ самого себя заметить. Тони, наверное, уже давно носил зеленый, и Брюс просто не замечал этого, пока не увидел на нем эти дурацкие носки.

Брюс обдумывал это, сидя перед телевизором и слушая, как Тони выступал на пресс-конференции. Беннер присмотрелся и внимательно изучил его костюм: серый пиджак, золотой галстук, белая рубашка. И никакого зеленого. Вот оно. Доказательство, что здесь не было никакого цветового заговора, и Брюс просто все выдумал.

Тони завершил свою речь. Он прижал два пальца к губам, затем поднял их в привычном знаке «V» и на прощание попозировал перед камерами.

Брюс нахмурился. Он взял пульт и нажал на паузу.

Свет от вспышек камеры отразил изумрудную запонку Тони. 

_Люди, которые думают, что через телевизор им посылают цветовые сигналы, обычно считаются немного сумасшедшими_ , сказал себе Брюс.

Он выключил телевизор и поклялся, что перестанет думать об этом.

***

В этом ничего такого _плохого_ не было, в принципе. Большинство людей просто перестают носить зеленое, как только узнают о его второй личности. Некое негласное соглашение — как красная тряпка для быка. Хотя это было не совсем так. Совершенно обычный цвет. Брюс никогда не просил избегать этого цвета.

Так что… дело не в этом, решил Брюс. Тони носил зеленые вещи постоянно: вспомнить только вельветовые тапочки, которые он надел этим утром, когда ушел в комнату отдыха за кофе. Брюс раньше просто не замечал, что люди носят одежду с этим цветом, так что в этом нет ничьей вины, но Тони сбивал его с толку. Вот и все.

***

Тони нашел ручку.

Команда расселась вокруг стола на базе Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы обсудить насущные вопросы. Тони откуда-то раздобыл ярко-зеленую ручку. Брюс не мог даже вспомнить, пользовался ли Тони ручками в таких ситуациях. Он был точно уверен, что Старк всегда записывал важную информацию с помощью техники.

Однако Тони не делал заметок. Он дергал ручкой, зажав ее между большим и указательным пальцами. Он засунул верхушку в чуть приоткрытый рот. Щелк, щелк, щелк — доносился звук, когда Тони ударял пластиковым основанием то по верхним, то по нижним зубам.

— Эй, Тони, — сказал Клинт после того, как звук прекратился — спустя целую вечность, если спросить об этом Брюса, — хочу услышать забавные звуки, которые ты будешь издавать, если я стану играть со _своей_ ручкой.

— Не понимаю, и как же ты мог получить сертификат магистра по снайперской стрельбе, если так просто отвлекаешься на пишущие принадлежности, — ответил Тони. И к счастью для остальных, перестал дергать ручкой.

Вместо этого он до конца встречи сосал ярко-зеленый колпачок. И Брюс единственный, кто это заметил.

***

Дело в том, что это был особенный цвет. Если бы Тони носил одежду других оттенков, Брюс, возможно, не так бы реагировал или отказался от гипотезы, что Старк делал это специально. Но нет. Каждый раз, в любом виде, это точно был тот самый оттенок зеленого.

Но зачем? Брюс спрашивал себя, почему его это так беспокоило, если Тони все-таки нарочно носил вещи с этим цветом?

Ладно: допустим, что глаза его не обманывали, и, наверное, этот оттенок было невозможно не отождествить с Брюсом. Предположим, что Тони понимал это. Предположим, что Тони понимал это и именно поэтому носил одежду такого цвета.

Это значило… а что это значило?

***

Было поздно. Брюс слишком много времени провел в лаборатории и решил, что пора остановиться и отдохнуть.

По дороге к лифту он заметил тусклый свет ( _Не_ зеленый, тут же приметил он, словно это что-то значило). Любопытство взяло над Брюсом верх, и он пошел на свет, задаваясь вопросом, кто там.

Это был Тони. Он ездил на очередную встречу, поэтому до сих пор был в костюме. Однако с того момента прошло достаточно времени, поэтому костюм (темно-синий) выглядел небрежно. Рубашку он расстегнул по арк-реактор, откуда и шло свечение, которое заметил Брюс и с помощью которого Тони изучал документы в руке.

Арк-реактор также осветил его развязанный шелковый галстук. Оба конца галстука болтались на шее Тони, открывая прекрасный вид на рубашку и оголенную кожу Тони, и были такого же оттенка зеленого.

Тони отвел взгляд от документов. — Ты что-то хотел, Брюс?

— Я… нет, — Брюс провел рукой по волосам и надеялся, что жест выглядел непринужденно. — Я шел спать. Спокойной ночи.

— Понятно, приятных снов, — сказал Тони и вернулся к документам.

 _Ты сходишь с ума, Беннер_ , сказал себе Брюс. Хорошо, что Тони не заметил.

***

Не так уж и _сильно_ он идентифицировал себя с зеленым. Брюс знал это. По крайней мере, _это_ была не лучшая ассоциация. Зеленый — это цвет Другого Парня. Зеленый — это потеря контроля. Зеленый — это все то, что Брюс так отчаянно ненавидел и избегал.

Зеленый — это не тот цвет, который Брюс был рад видеть на Тони.

***

Брюс услышал музыку группы «The Clash» задолго до того, как добрался до мастерской Тони в Башне Мстителей. Он также услышал сильный удар — упало что-то металлическое — и «Дубина, _обещаю_ , если ты уронишь, то, клянусь богом, я сделаю из тебя площадку для детского сада. И я не шучу».

— Звучит так, словно ты не успеваешь в срок, — сказал Брюс, заворачивая за угол. — Нужна помощь в…

На Тони не было зеленого. Брюс отметил про себя, когда запнулся и оглядел одежду Тони. Тони был в черных штанах и майке. Брюс обратил внимание на штаны, потому что это помогло ему поддержать теорию, что майка _не была_ зеленой. И вообще это была его старая майка. Которую он всегда надевал, когда работал в поте лица и боролся — иногда в прямом смысле слова — с последними изобретениями. Тони отдавал всего себя работе, поэтому машинное масло всегда пачкало его и его одежду. Что значит — эта черная майка, без сомнения, пережила много стирок и выцвела. Брюс на мгновение представил Тони в майке, который увлечен своим занятием и одет во что-то зеленого цвета.

— Что? Да. Отлично! — Тони щелкнул пальцем, словно Брюс успел предложить свою помощь. — Иди сюда. Подержи мой инструмент.

Брюс только собрался сделать шаг, как вдруг замер. Да ладно. Даже _он_ понял, что Тони решил так пошутить.

Только Тони смотрел на Брюса без самодовольства и напускной невинности. Он скорее был раздражен, потому что ему было пора продолжать работу, а Брюс все также топтался без дела у прохода.

— Ладно. Эм… — Брюс подошел ближе. — Что мне нужно держа…

— Это, — Тони бросил кое-что Брюсу, затем исчез в хаосе из проводов, которые были разбросаны по полу.

Брюс поймал предмет обеими руками. И взглянул на эту вещь.

Это был молоток. С зеленой рукояткой.

_***_

Это не должно было его волновать. Тони мог использовать любой цвет, какой только пожелает. Это был всего лишь цвет. И он ничего не значил. Брюс _без причин_ сходил с ума. 

Брюс говорил себе это снова и снова. Каждый раз находилась новая зеленая вещь (зеленые штаны во время спарринга с Хэппи), и Брюс повторял, что в этом не было ничего такого (носовой платок в заднем кармане джинсов, чтобы стирать пот с лица). Это (спортивная куртка) у него проблемы (зеленый оттенок, который появлялся в стакане каждый раз, когда Тони откидывал голову и отпивал воду), ведь он не обращал внимания (худи) на вещи других цветов (рубашка-поло), которые носил Тони (свитер) каждый день.

Это ничего не значило (рубашка). У Брюса (кашемировый шарф) не было причин (пряжка для пояса) проводить каждую секунду (ремешок для наручных часов) своего времени (перчатки для вождения) в глубоких размышлениях.

(Полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер Тони).

***

Брюс ждал лифта. Двери распахнулись, и перед ним предстал Тони: мокрый, босой, оголенный по пояс, с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Брюсу даже не пришлось опускать глаза, чтобы узнать, какого оно было цвета.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты из бассейна, — сказал Брюс, потому что другой альтернативой был душ, и _это значит… это значит держи зрительный контакт_.

Тони вскинул брови:  
— Мне надо это сказать, потому что..?

— Ничего. Я… Я забыл кое-что в лаборатории. — Брюс отступил назад, готовый замять неловкую ситуацию. 

Двери лифта почти закрылись, но Беннер подставил руку между ними.

— Ты делаешь это специально, — сказал Брюс.

— Нет. Да. Может быть, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я много что делаю специально. Я много чего делаю, потому что моя натура — это претворять в жизнь нечто потрясающее целенаправленно или просто так. Но я не могу понять, о чем ты именно говоришь?

— _Цвет_. — Брюс держал обе руки на дверях лифта, чтобы тот не закрылся. — Зеленый. Ты специально носишь вещи этого цвета. Перестань.

— Прошу прощения, я не ослышался? — спросил Тони. — Ты сказал мне перестать носить _цвет_?

— Зеленый. — Брюс вошел в лифт и нажал на кнопку, чтобы он оставался на этом этаже. — Это мой цвет — не твой.

— Что-то не я заметил на нем твоего имени, Беннер, — сказал Тони.

— Тогда я скажу тебе, — начал Брюс. Он подошел ближе, чтобы встретиться глазами с Тони. — Зеленая рубашка, зеленые носки, зеленое _что угодно_. Это все мое.

Тони и глазом не повел. — Хочешь сказать, что все зеленое на мне — твое?

— Да, — ответил Брюс; чувства так и бурлили в нем. _Его_ цвет. Этот цвет принадлежал _ему_. Любая зеленая вещь — _его_. Если что-то _касалось_ зеленого, эта вещь становилась _его_. Если _Тони_ касался зеленого, он становился…

— Не вижу здесь проблем, — сказал Тони.

— Даже если бы и были, мне все равно, — отметил Брюс и скинул полотенце Тони на пол.


End file.
